warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Warframe Cosmetics
Cosmetics items are skins that can be applied to all warframes. These items include holographic badges, helmets, custom animations, and syandana scarves. Some of them are available by default, others can be acquired through completing Events, through the Alerts system or purchased through the Market with Platinum. All these items can be equipped in the Appearance page. Idle Animations Every warframe comes with a set of three custom idle animations: Normal, Noble and Agile, which give the warframe a unique idle stance depending on the animation and weapon type equipped. Occasionally the warframe will play a custom movement when the character stands still for a period of time. These animations are available by default. Helmets Every warframe can be equipped with alternate helmets aside from their default one. All helmets prior to Update 10 included stat changes which altered the way that the warframe played. The first helmet to not include stats was the Raknis helmet. All helmets can be acquired from the Market with Platinum or from Alerts in the form of Blueprints. Syandanas Syandana are cosmetic garments, worn on the back of the warframe. They do not provide any bonuses. Any warframe may wear this Syandana and the colour may be changed by changing the corresponding colour slot on your Warframe's appearance. They can be bought at the Market for 50. These scarves are for cosmetic purposes only. CByomo.png|Yomo CBuru.png|Uru CBasa.png|Asa CBmortos.png|Mortos Nekros exclusive BerserkerDangles.png|Valkyr's Bonds Valkyr exclusive misa pirme sindana.JPG|Misa Prime Access exclusive Skins Skins alter the appearance of warframes with special patterns and colors. Their colors may be changed by changing the corresponding color slot on your Warframe's appearance. They are for cosmetic purposes only. WarframeAlternateSkinAsh.png|Ash Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinBanshee.png|Banshee Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinExcalibur.png|Excalibur Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinFrost.png|Frost Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinLoki.png|Loki Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinMag.png|Mag Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinNyx.png|Nyx Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinRhino.png|Rhino Immortal Emblems Emblems are badges that display holographic images of specific types of status or affiliations, such as Founders status, Clan affiliations and Events participations. Your warframe can only equip one badge at a time on one shoulder. Clan Emblem This holographic badge displays the emblem of your Clan on your warframe's right shoulder. It can only be acquired through the Market. Event Emblems These badges can be acquired through participating Events. The badge displays a holographic symbol of the specific event on the warframe's left shoulder. CBslingstonebadge.png|link=Sling Stone Emblem|Sling Stone Emblem CBaridfearbadge.png|link=Arid Fear Emblem|Arid Fear Emblem CBsurvivalbadge.png|link=Survival Emblem|Survival Emblem CBbetray.png|link=Gradivus: Sacrifice Emblem|Sacrifice Emblem CBloyal.png|link=Gradivus: Loyalty Emblem|Loyalty Emblem EmblemOfTheHunt.png|link=The Hunt For Alad V|Emblem Of The Hunt Founder Emblems These badges are available to players who have purchased one of the Founders package. The badge displays a holographic image of the Founder type that the player is associated with. Media ASA SYANDANA.jpg|ASA SYANDANA 2013-09-14_00001.jpg|URU SYANDANA ASA SYANDANA Energy Color.jpg|Can be colored by energy color! 2013-09-14_00002.jpg|Cant be colored (yet!) :( Yomo_1.jpg|The Yomo Syandana. yomo_2.jpg|The Yomo Syandana on mag. Necros Mortos.png|Mortos. Can only be worn by Nekros. Mortos Syndana.png SSv4UzY.jpg Warframe 2013-09-15 00-25-20-98.jpg|Asa Syandana on Rhino. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-27-31-00.jpg|Asa Syandana on Excalibur. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-30-06-27.jpg|Asa Syandana on Ash. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-31-33-94.jpg|Asa Syandana on Vauban. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-32-14-47.jpg|Asa Syandana on Frost Prime. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-32-46-91.jpg|Asa Syandana on Nova. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-34-13-72.jpg|Asa Syandana on Loki. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-35-39-62.jpg|Asa Syandana on Ember. Image by SoggyCow Uru Syandana on Ash.jpg|Uru Syandana on Ash Uru Syandana on Nekros.jpg|Uru Syandana on Nekros 2013-09-21_00003.jpg|Uru can change color after update 10.0.4. __notoc__ Category:Warframes Category:Skins